


I’m Glad That You Were Here For All Of It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Celebrations, Childhood, Children, Cleaning, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Home, Homecoming, House Cleaning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Party, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleep, Sons, Talking, Think/Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the party was done, & everyone went home, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	I’m Glad That You Were Here For All Of It:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the party was done, & everyone went home, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a great **_Welcome Home Party_** for Grace. After all that she had been through, Every single member of the **_Five-O Ohana_** was glad that she survived her accident, & solves the case too. As soon as Commander Steve McGarrett gave the all clear, The Ohana went into party mode, as they planned every single detail out.

“Danno, I am gonna go & take a nap, Okay ?”, Grace Williams, His daughter, told him, as she stood in the doorway with his lover, & her uncle standing at her side. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams smiled, & said, “Okay, Monkey, Have a great sleep”, He kisses her on the cheek, The Former Seal walked her back to her room, & tucked her in. Danny sighed contently, & went back to his cleanup. Then, He went to see what was taking his hunky brunette, cause he hasn’t came back yet.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was looking at the sleeping girl, & he felt the love for her all over again. He was thinking of her childhood, & being a witness to it, He was glad that he found a family with Danny, & it felt complete with Charlie too. It also felt completely right, as he was going back through the memories.

“Are you okay, Babe ?, The Blond asked, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve smiled, & the dark-haired man smiled, & said, “I was just thinking about how much our life means so much to me, & how much I love Gracie”, Steve said with a smile. He continued on, by clearing his throat, “There was so many memories”. The Shorter Man agreed, & said this in response. He was thinking the same thing too.

“I am so glad that you were here for all of it”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & he kissed his temple, as he cuddled against him. They watched the young girl sleep, & then let her be. They went to have some beers, & relaxed for a bit. The Couple went to the lanai, & had their drinks. They clinked their bottles, Steve smiles, & said, “To the future”, The Blond nodded, & said, “To the future”, & they shared a kiss, & further enjoyed the silence.

The End.


End file.
